


Haunted

by dana_kujan



Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Haunted

Some nights, he could still see the face of the boy. The eyes were like those of a porcelain doll, glazed and unblinking. They watched him, he liked to think, without hatred or reproach, even when they bore witness to the most unspeakable acts.

Such things were required of men in his position. One had to have an iron constitution to see them through. It wasn't a game. There were no rules and the only object was victory.

The boy was no doubt too stupid to understand that he had done him a favor.

The world was a brutal place.


End file.
